


Skåne, hästar och två veckor

by hydrangea



Category: Ponnyakuten
Genre: F/M, RPF, Scandinavian AO3 Challenge
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/pseuds/hydrangea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malin anländer till Tobbes gård.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skåne, hästar och två veckor

**Author's Note:**

> Som det går när man tittar på barnprogram antar jag. ;)

Ibland undrade Malin hur SVT i sjutton valde ut vem som skulle bli programledare till vad. Det ögonblick som bilen stannade på den enorma gårdsplanen, krattad i linjer som sträckte sig mot de guldgula fälten som omringade skånegården, var ett sånt ögonblick. Ett hästprogram för barn? Hon kunde ingenting om hästar och även om hon kunde med barn så var hästungar något helt annat. I alla fall var det intrycket hon fått under castingen tidigare under året, och nu skulle hon tillbringa två veckor med dem på en hästgård. Herregud.

Luften var torr och påträngande het under den skinande solen - mycket hetare än den varit på flygplatsen. Malin fläktade framför ansiktet med sin hand och såg sig omkring medan SVT-folket vimlade ut ur bilarna. Hon hade inte lärt känna dem än - en av kamerakillarna hade hon arbetat med tidigare, men det var inte direkt som om de kände varandra. När de började dra utrustning ur bilarna visste hon ändå bättre än att stanna kvar och drog sig undan, gick mot huvudhuset. Kanske kunde hon hitta någon som kunde tala om vart hon skulle vara.

"Malin Olsson," sade en lättsam röst på bred skånska bakom henne. "Överger vi kamerafolket redan?"

Malin vände sig om och log brett mot Tobbe. Han verkade ha kommit från stallen någonstans - jeansen var leriga i nerkanten (åtminstonde _trodde_ hon att det var lera) och håret var blekare än det varit sist de sågs. "De vet bättre än jag vart saker ska vara," sade hon och tittade över hans axel. Det gick hästar i hagarna längre bort, men även...var det _kameler_?

Tobbe vred på huvudet för att se vad hon tittade på. "Fått syn på våra andra djur ser jag," sade han med ett flin. "Oroa dig inte, du kommer nog få stifta bekantskap med dem senare. Vi behöver alltid folk som promenerar med lamorna."

Lamor. Visst. Naturligtvis hade de lamor också. Som dessutom behövde promeneras. "Kan inte säga att jag kan speciellt mycket om lamor," sade Malin och försökte att inte låta för tveksam. Om hon skulle vara helt ärlig var hon inte helt OK med hästar. Kameler och lamor verkade inte helt ofarliga heller. Hon grävde ner händerna i fickorna på sina shorts och försökte se oberörd ut.

"Du har bara inte lärt känna dem." Tobbe tittade ner på hennes händer, sedan upp på hennes ansikte. Malin bet sig hårt i tungan och något hon inte riktigt kunde placera flög genom hans ögon. "Kom," sade han abrupt och sträckte ut handen, grep henne om handleden tills hon var tvungen att plocka upp handen ur fickan. Utan minsta tillstymmelse till genans lät han fingrarna glida till hennes hand så han kunde fatta den i ett varmt grepp. Av någon anledning så föll det henne inte in att dra sig loss när han ledde iväg henne.

"Vart ska vi?" undrade hon och strök undan hår från ansiktet. Varmt _och_ blåsigt. Alltid en imponerande kombination.

"Tänkte presentera dig för en av mina bästa vänner." Tobbe tittade på henne med ett flin. "Ni kommer spendera en hel del tid med varandra framöver tror jag minsann."

En häst. Hon kunde garantera att han pratade om en häst. Helst typiskt.

Deras slutmål visade sig vara en hage som dolts bakom en av byggnaderna - metervis med solbränt plank som omringade en av de böljande vidder som tycktes uppta större delen av Skåne. Mitt i den gick en enorm häst, svart som natten och med man och svans som böljade i vinden. Malin rös till. Om hon stod bredvid den skulle hon inte ens nå upp till ryggen på den, hon kunde bara garantera det. När de rundade hörnet på hagen och gick mot grinden tittade den upp och frustade till, slängde med huvudet innan han började trava emot dem med långa, flytande steg.

Tobbe släppte hennes hand när han drog sig in i hagen och något lugnt kom över honom, någonting konstigt som inte hade varit där förut. Malin stannade en bra bit från staketet och tittade på dem. Tobbe stod helt still, verkade inte det minsta nervös när hästan kom i full fart emot honom för att sedan stanna och titta på honom. Han mumlade något lågt, lyfte upp handen för att stryka den över huvudet, halsen tills han stod vänd mot henne med hästen lutad över axeln med ögonen halvstängda. De såg ut som någon slags idyllisk tavla - man med häst - en del av det skånska landskapet.

"Kom." Tobbes röst var låg och inte riktigt bedjande, men inte heller riktigt befallande. Vilket det än var, så fick det Malin att röra sig framåt utan att riktigt ens tänka på vad hon gjorde.

"Vad vill du?" sade hon när hon nådde staketet, greppade den översta ribban. Knäna kändes svaga på något vis.

"Nej," sade Tobbe igen och fångade hennes ögon med sina. De var väldigt mjuka. "Kom hit."

Och återigen fann hon sig röra sig emot honom, steg för steg tills hon stod mindre än en meter framför honom. Hästen var minst lika stor som hon trott, men på något sätt skrämde den henne inte. Den frustade till igen, tittade på henne med mörka ögon. "Hej," sade hon utan att tänka efter, och det var inte till Tobbe hon sade det. Hästen frustade igen, nästan vänligt, och sträckte ut halsen mot henne tills hon kunde känna den andas.

"Det här är Malin," sade Tobbe till hästen och tog ett steg framåt tills det var mindre än en halvmeter mellan dem. Hästen följde efter, nästan som om den var en hund. "Och det här är Freddy."

Malin stirrade på Freddy, som tycktes stirra tillbaka innan han sträckte fram huvudet och snuddade vid hennes ansikte. Han frustade igen och den varma luften kittlade henne i ansiktet. Hon skrattade till utan att tänka på det, sträckte upp handen och klappade honom på nosen.

"Inte så farligt som du trodde, va," sade Tobbe lågt och Malin kunde inte låta bli att le emot honom.

"Han är helt underbar," sade hon och klappade Freddy igen. Freddy buffade på henne med sitt väldiga huvud och Malin fick ta ett steg bakåt för att hålla balansen. Tobbe grep tag i henne igen, drog henne emot sig i en rörelse som lämnade henne mellan honom och Freddy. Han var varm emot hennes bara rygg och hon kunde känna hans andedräkt mot huden.

"Om några dagar kommer du sitta på hans rygg," sade Tobbe i hennes öra, rösten mjuk nog att hennes knän skälvde till igen. "Du kommer lära dig hur du kan få honom att bära dig var du vill, hur varje rörelse berättar för honom exakt vad du tänker."

"Åh," sade hon och slogs mot impulsen att luta huvudet tillbaka mot hans axel. Rida, hon? På Freddy?

Tobbe skrattade och tog ett steg tillbaka tills den enda värmen på hennes rygg kom från solen. "Du låter tveksam," sade han och tittade tillbaka mot gårdsplanen. "De ser ut att vara klara. Vad sägs om att vi går och ser vad SVT tänker ha oss göra idag innan ungarna kommer."

Malin gav Freddy en sista klapp och tittade efter honom när han sakta vandrade iväg för att beta igen. Sedan följde hon efter Tobbe mot röran av bilar långt därborta. Kanske skulle de här två veckorna inte bli så farliga som hon trott. Tobbe tittade tillbaka på henne och något fladdrade till i magen. Nej, de skulle definitivt inte bli så farliga som hon trott.


End file.
